tendras que elegir
by Sol Malfoy 16
Summary: No soy buena para esto de escribir summary. Es una historia no magica pero muy buena de Ginny y Draco, de como se conocieron y su vida. No es 100 mía pero es una historia muy buena,pero leanla y me dicen lo q piensan.


**TENDRAS QUE ELEGIR**

Salí del estudio saludando a Ron y a Hermione que se quedaban en las oficinas. Había muchos empleados más, pero yo estaba citada para almorzar con un cliente. Atravesé la calle con mi cartera de piel firmemente tomada y entré a la cafetería de enfrente para tomar un café. Fue cuando lo vi. Draco Malfoy se hallaba sentado ante la barra, sin duda me esperaba. Tal vez sabía más de mí que yo de él. Habían sido cinco años y todo parecía dar vueltas en mi mente.

En ese momento, a punto estuvieron mis dedos de desprenderse del asa de la cartera, pero la aferré con firmeza. No me sentía tan segura, pero tenía la mente lúcida, muy clara.

Draco se acercó a mí con paso ligero y me extendió la mano. Apretó mis dedos. Lo hizo de aquel modo que yo conocía perfectamente.

¿ Qué estaba ocurriendo? Cuando hizo un gesto y con la mano me invitó a sentarme ante una mesa, lo hice automáticamente.

Hola, Ginny- dijo él.

Aquella voz traía a mi mente miles de recuerdos. Unos apasionantes, otros destructivos y abrumadores.

Oí cómo Draco pedía dos cafés.

Hola, Draco¿Qué haces por estos mundos?- le dije titubeando.

Me han destinado a esta ciudad, Ginny.

Vengo de director a un colegio público.

Además, no te olvides que también soy catedrático de literatura.

No olvidaba nada, ni el mínimo detalle, por eso decidí que antes de continuar hablando con Draco, debía evocar el pasado con toda su amargura y su pasión.

Miré al frente, veía el rostro siempre interesante de Draco, blanco, de cabello rubios. Su piel estaba un poco más dorada por el sol, pero seguía siendo blanca.

Era alto, firme, musculoso, aquellos brazos que me habían apretado tantas veces, aquella voz que me pedía paciencia, tolerancia, resignación, pero un ser humano no siempre puede ser resignado hasta el infinito. También hay límites.

Todo aquello aún seguía abrumándome como si estuviera ocurriendo otra vez.

Me olvidé de que Draco Malfoy estaba ante mí, que removía con una cuchara su café, que depositaba sobre la mesa la cajetilla y un encendedor. Por lo visto, había dejado la pipa, ahora fumaba cigarrillos.

Vi que encendía uno con aquel estilo tan suyo, tan atrayente para mí...

Olvidé que Draco estaba ante mí, y empecé a pensar a todo lo que había obligado a abandonarme, que me había obligado a iniciar una nueva vida, a volver a mis raíces, a integrarme a la empresa familiar.

Yo era arquitecto y conocí a Draco un día cualquiera hacía apenas siete años.

Ahora yo tengo 30 años, había madurado, tenía una visión de la vida auténtica, sin romanticismo. Pero había algo oculto, que me obligo a reflexionar en sentido cronológico sobre lo ocurrido hasta aquel instante.

Me lo presentó un amigo en la cafetería de la escuela de arquitectura.

Aquí tienes a un soñador- me dijo Colin -. No se parece a nosotros, que vivimos de realidades contundentes. Draco es un literario, estudia en la universidad.

Desde el principio, me sentí atraído por él. Enseguida supe que tenía 24 años, que había luchado por su futuro.

Con esa intuición femenina que a veces tenemos las mujeres, supe que le gusté a Draco, que tal vez le atraía como él a mí. Colin se despidió y nos quedamos sentados ante una mesa tomando una cerveza.

Le hable de mí, de que estaba en Londres cursando quinto años de arquitectura, que pensaba hacer un curso fuera Inglaterra.

Qué casualidad, también yo.

¿ Adónde piensas ir?

A Oxford, tengo una beca para el curso de un año. ¿Y tú?

No, no tengo beca, voy porque mi padre me envía.

No me habló de su vida privada en aquel instante. Yo sí le hablé de la mía.

Volví a la realidad del momento cuando Draco me preguntó:

Estás integrada en la empresa familiar¿verdad?

Sí.

Dando vueltas por la cuidad, he visto el nombre de ustedes en muchas edificaciones. ¿Qué es de tu padre?

¿ Mi padre? Mi padre murió.

Ah, perdona, no lo sabía.

Trabajo con Ron, mi hermano, y Hermione, su esposa.

¿ Quieres decir que tu madre sigue en su clínica de veterinaria?

Pues sí. Mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer independiente.

Llevé la taza de café a los labios y todo volvió a mi mente como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento. No quería confundirme ni equivocarme.

**Flash- back**

Desde el día en que conocí a Draco lo seguí tratando, un día y otro. Nunca me hablaba de amor, ni siquiera de deseo, pero estaba claro que algo nos unía.

No sé qué día vino papá a verme y conoció a Draco.

Fue la primera vez que Draco entró en mi estudio de la calle Stamford. Papá había construido un edificio en Liverpool en una ocasión y se reservó varios departamentos cuando yo empecé a estudiar arquitectura. Papá me dijo:

"Nada de colegios universitarios. Tengo un departamento amoblado en Stamford".

"Pero, papá, eso es muy caro".

"Para mí, hija, nada es caro".

Y allí me llevó. Me quedé emocionada, es una preciosidad y en lo alto del edificio había una piscina temperada.

" Es demasiado caro, papá".

" No voy a cobrarte- rió él -, pero quiero que vivas tranquila".

Y allí fue donde papá encontró a Draco cuando me fue a visitar aquel día.

Es un amigo- le dije.

Pero mi padre, tan inteligente, se dio cuenta enseguida de que era algo más que una amistad. Draco estaba maravillado del departamento y de lo bien que vivía yo.

Supe un día que él no vivía mal; pero no supe nada más.

Cuando Draco se fue, papá me dijo:

Estás enamorada de él¿verdad?

Sí, creo que sí.

¿ Te habla él de futuro?

No, pero lo hará.

Me ha gustado, es un hombre serio y culto, y sobre todo, muy sobrio.

Papá se fue y yo seguí con aquella amistada. Un día Draco me invitó a cenar como tantas veces, pero aquella era diferente.

Estoy enamorado de ti, lo sabes¿verdad, Ginny?

Le dije claramente:

Si, y yo te correspondo.

Fue la primera vez que me besó en la boca, la primera vez que me invitó a un hotel, la primera vez que hice el amor.

Fue algo maravilloso, por la delicadeza, el cuidado que tuvo Draco en darse cuenta, además, de que era mi primera vez.

Me enamoré locamente de Draco, y él de mí. Era una loca pasión que no podía ocultarse. Con frecuencia íbamos a un hotel, pero alguna vez hacíamos el amor en mi departamento. Todo lo que supe del amor y de la sexualidad se lo debo a él.

Draco no pretendía dominarme; era un hombre dulce, apasionado y muy emotivo.

Un día, me dijo:

- No podré ir a verte, tengo que despedirme de mi hermana.

No sabía que tuvieses hermana.

Tengo hermana y madre. Mi hermana es diplomática y va destinada a Estambul.

¿Es soltera?

Sí. Mi hermana es muy independiente.

No entiende ni de pasiones, ni de amores como tú y yo, ni siquiera de deberes.

¿ Deberes? - pregunte yo.

Sí, ya te lo explicaré.

Fue una pena que no me lo explicara en aquel momento, porque si supiera lo que supe después, en modo alguno me hubiera casado con Draco, pese a estar loca por él.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, lo amaba más y él a mí. Nos entregábamos apasionadamente al placer de querernos, de sentirnos uno junto al otro.

Cuando presenté el proyecto de fin de carrera, allí estaba Draco, a mi lado.

Cuando el jurado me pidió que lo hiciera, me sentí orgullosa porque lo había hecho yo sola. Era un supermercado con todo los elementos que ello conlleva.

Al terminar la carrera, le dije a Draco:

Me voy a Nueva York, tengo ese deber, mi padre me lo ha pedido y no puedo negarle nada.

La pena es no te vayas a Londres, yo tengo que ir a la universidad.

Era verano, llamé a papá y le expliqué la situación de Draco.

Está bien – me dijo -, ve a Oxford, el caso es que estudies un máster y entiendas perfectamente lo que es la construcción, no vale solo carrera. Necesito que hagas ese curso. Voy a prepararlo todo para que vayas a Londres en lugar de ir a Nueva York.

Y Draco y yo nos fuimos a Londres.

Aún no sabía la pesadilla que iba a vivir después, pero el caso es que llamé a mi padre antes de irme a Londres y vinieron los dos mi madre y mi padre. También vino mi hermano Ron y Hermione.

Ni Draco ni yo deseábamos irnos a Londres solteros, así que decidimos casarnos lo más pronto posible.

Papá fue el padrino. Fue una ceremonia sencilla y la primera ves que vi a Narcisa, la madre de mi novio.

Narcisa no me resulto simpática y me parece que yo tampoco a ella. Ahora sé que no fui realmente, pero también sé que llegue a odiar a aquella mujer.

Se comportó correctamente, era la madrina de la boda, comió con mis padres, y allí los dejamos con mi hermano, su mujer y otros familiares.

Nosotros tomamos el avión en el aeropuerto aquella misma tarde.

Ya anochecía. Con la mano de Draco entre mis dedos, nos sentamos uno junto al otro en primera clase.

No éramos la clásica pareja que no sabe contenerse, sabíamos que una hora después estaríamos en Londres, nos iríamos a un hotel e iniciaríamos nuestra luna de miel.

Y así fue. Por eso en el avión nos confortamos con tener nuestras manos unidas y mirar nuestros anillos, las alianzas que indicaban que éramos un del otro.

En ese momento, dejé de pensar en el pasado y miré sus manos, llevaba el anillo. Yo también lo levaba, curioso¿verdad¿Para qué voy a relatar nuestra vida en Londres? El se iba a Oxford y yo a mis clases, y luego nos reuníamos en el departamento que habíamos arrendado. Cuando nos veíamos de nuevo nos apretábamos uno contra el otro como si nos doliera el tiempo perdido sin caricias ni posesiones.

Fueron noches maravillosas, inolvidables, que iban clavados mi mente como algo tan emotivo, que volvían a mi mente incluso después de abandonar a Draco... porque lo abandoné.

Cuando regresamos a Liverpool, Draco algo titubeante, me dijo:

Verás, Ginny, como Emma, mi hermana está en Estambul, y no piensa dejar su carrera por nada ni por nadie, estoy obligado a vivir con mi madre. A mí Me pareció natural. Yo tenía madre y la adoraba. Así que le dije a Draco:

Bueno.

Es mayor y está delicada. No a inmiscuirse en nuestra vida, descuida.

Me instalé en el hogar de Draco. Un espléndido hogar, diré la verdad. Su madre era una mujer con fortuna, viuda de un militar de alto rango. Tal vez por eso resultaba una persona soberbia y altanera, y sobre todo entrometida.

Draco y yo nos queríamos con locura, eso estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, pero hasta el amor más fuerte se menoscaba si no lo alimentamos cada día, y yo, o no supe o no quise o no pude hacerlo.

* * *


End file.
